<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькая армия [art] by Agapushka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023065">Маленькая армия [art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka'>Agapushka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drawing, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстрация к очень смешному фанфику переводчицы Nimfadora, который можно прочитать <a href="http://hogsland.com/fanfiction/3257-fanfik-malenkaya-armiya-psihov-pottera.html">здесь</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маленькая армия [art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<a href="http://hogsland.com/uploads/posts/2020-05/1588685688_armiya-final-min.png">

</a>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>